Sakura x Shisui
by 1ItachiUchihagurl
Summary: Shisui the strong police officer save sakura the doctor. Can they be more then friends or will the both shy away from each other feelings. Who knows? You have to find out yourself! Minor pairing threw the rest of the story. ITS RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


_**Look guy this my second story and haven't got a hang on anything. I know for a fact my grammar and spelling is kind of mess up. While reading if you see or come across an idea please be sure tell me what to fix.**_

Anyways I got tired of not see an a lot of Shisui x Sakura I read one that was really great but isn't done and writer hasn't updated in like two years. So tried to write one on my own.

(These are for future reference)

Shisui: 28

sakura: 24

sasuke: 25

naruto: 25

Hinta: 23

Ino: 24

Itachi: 27

shikamaru: troublesome :24

tenten: 25

bushy brow (rock lee): 25

neji: 26

kiba: 22

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or it characters.**_

* * *

Drip, Drip, Drop

It was late Friday evening, when it suddenly started pouring. Shisui was in his car patrolling one of the crowded areas of konoha, the citizen where rushing past him with their large umbrellas. Shisui on the other hand was bored out of his mind, because normally he would crack jokes with his partner but he was called into court or something like that he was hardly paying any attention to his partner when he told him. Shisui was just about to head back to the station when he saw a woman.

Not just any, woman she had long wavy pink hair that clung to her curvaceous body, she was stunning in his eyes. She didn't have an umbrella and look very flushed, she was running from something or in this case a trio of guys. Shisui could tell from her body language that she was in deep distress, he felt deep rage from with in when he saw one of them slammed her against the brick wall that led into a dark alle way. He emerged from the car and ran towards them with great speed.

When he reached the ally, it took all the self control he had to not shoot the bastards dead. The stunning woman he saw earlier had her arms pinned above her head, the shirt she worn was ripped the reveal her well-defined chest. Her big emerald eyes were filled with tears, her luscious wavy pink locks were spilled across her heart shaped face. Her black skirt was pulled down to her knees exposing her black laced panties. Shisui in all in life couldn't understand why men raped women, from what he was taught growing women were beautiful creatures that deserved respect of men.

The ringleader of the group had his filthy fingers on her face, he was trying to get her to look him in the eye but she refused him. She turned her head to Shisui with pleading eyes. So after seeing the display before him, it infuriated him too the point that he pulled his gun from the holster, and shot it in the air to get their attention.

The two of men removed their dirty hands off her and jumped, then turned their attention to him with their hand in the air. The third a.k.a ringleader, pulled out his gun and pointed towards Shisui and still kept a firm hand on the woman's breast, causing her to whimper. That pissed off Shisui even more.

"Look today is not a good day, the rain is coming down hard and that woman over their could catch a nasty cold, so why don't you put your guns down and I will too, so we can settle this like men" Shisui said calmly.

"Alright" the ringleader said while putting the gun and releasing the woman. Shisui being true to his word put the gun down but, half heartedly didn't expected him to raise it again and shoot him in the abdomen. Shisui in shock he coughed up blood and stumbled to the ground. The woman instinctively let loud out a cry for the fallen officer.

"Run!" Yelled one of the the three thugs and they ran like a bunch of bitches they are, leaving the woman and the fallen officer alone. The woman had fallen to her knee and let a few cries and Shisui was laying on ground in pain feeling like a failure as a man of the law because how naïve he was. Then he turned to the beautiful women to she wasn't sobbing anymore, she was on her feet walking towards him. Her skirt was up and she wrapped an protective arm around her chest. She stopped walking and sat next to him. She placed a firm hand on his abdomen where the bullet had entered. Shisui hissed in pain from pressure.

"I-I'm s-sorry"

"Don't be"

"B-But it's m-my fault-t that you-"

"Did you pull the trigger?"

"N-No"

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for" he gave her a soft smile to seal the deal.

They stared a each other, obsidian meeting emerald eyes. For a moment they sat there wordless, that was when she turned her head and reach for the radio that was on his person. After that, she request for assistance. And they waited for there for a good five minutes, when a barrage Of police cars came into view.

Officers poured out of the cars and crowded Them.

"Officer Shisui!" Was the last thing he heard before passing out.

_**Time-skip**_

Shisui cracked open his eye by a fraction, but then immediately closed it again. He was in pain all over, Shisui could barely shift his hand without it feeling like stuck it in a bucket full of very sharp nails. But his head felt the most painful of all, and the sad thing was could barely remember what he done to cause this pain.

long wavy pink hair

~damn how could I have forgotten, that woman. Hope she made it ok, it would be shame for someone that much beauty...damn it...I have to find out for myself. Wait, where the hell am? ~he thought

Shisui once again tried to move when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was gentle yet firm. In way it comforted him. He stopped his struggle and looked up and saw a flash of familiar pink locks. His heart flutter for a moment, his breathing hitched for a mere second. His eye travel the stunning pink hair to a heart-shaped face. It was her alright and considering how they met was she even more dazzling then her before. From just looking at her he hardly tell she was almost raped because the look of confidence she had. Shisui noticed that she had full lips that seemed to pull him in even deeper daze. ~who is this women?~ he thought

"Officer Uchiha"

Shisui was in a complete daze when he realize her lips that he was just recently stared at we're moving. Even in pain he forced his head up to make eye contact with her and smiled.

"Pardon me, gorgeous do you mind repeating what you said"

To Shisui delight she blushed a shade of red, that would make her own hair jealous with envy. She remove her hand from his shoulder and ran an awkward hand threw her luscious hair. After composing herself from his sudden flirtatious mood, she pulled out her clipboard and began speaking.

"Officer Uchiha-"

"Shisui"

"Huh?"

"Call me Shisui because there about 10-30 different officers' that are Uchihas" he smirked.

"Please excuse my mistake" she smiled

"Don't sweat it, it's fine, but now that you know my name, I think it would be only fair if you told me yours" he pouted.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura, but you may call me just sakura I don't really care for formalities"

~Sakura, that fit you perfectly cherry blossom~he inwardly cheered.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name, that suits you perfectly"

"Thanks and thank you for helping me, I mean if you hadn't then who know what could've happen"

"Like I said earlier, don't sweat it, it alway pleasure to help someone in need"

Sakura was speechless for a moment because this man just got shot for her and even in pain he still had the energy be so kind and charming, but then she quickly composed herself and went I'm to doctor mode "Well, Shisui I've got goods and bad news, it depends on you which you want hear first" she said softly.

"Always bad news first" he said cheerful

"The bullet just barely missed any major arteries, but sadly you do have an fractured rib and it we'll take a while to heal properly"

"Oh well, early vacation for me" he smiled.

**_~This guy can't be related to the Uchihas. I've met plenty of them and let me tell you nun of are this cheerful, but the again he has too he related to them because of his looks. Only Uchihas have onyx eyes and such killer looks. Maybe he was raised differently, because back when I was fan girling over sasuke, I remember his father be extremely strict to over him and his older brother and they became ice pricks (but if get to know them there not so bad). _**

**_Shisui Uchiha._**

**_His is different, I could be just saying that because he saved my life, and I don't even know him. In spite Of all of that I can tell he's is different. When I cried he comforted me. I can tell he's not cold but nice and friendly~ she thought_**

"Hey Sakura, what's the good news?"

"Well-" Sakura was suddenly interrupted when the door burst open. A beautiful women with long black hair entered she was a least had to be in her early 50's or late 40's. She ignored Sakura and headed straight to Shisui with open arms and hugged and let out some worried sobs.

"Oh my poor baby, are you alright"

"Yes, mum I'm perfectly fine"

"obviously you're not if you're laying in a hospital bed, I bet you were trying to be a hero"she scolded him.

"No, mom I'm perfectly fine just asked Sakura"

"Sakura? Who is that?" She raise an eyebrow

Sakura figured that would be the perfect time to make herself known to the woman.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha I'm sakura. Shisui's doctor" the woman stared at Sakura for a moment before smiling.

"Nice to meet you sakura"

Shisui for some reason felt his heart flutter when he saw those two Get along. He didn't know why it fluttered but he kind of liked it.

* * *

Please review ;)


End file.
